100 Thèmes - Thème 01 : Introduction
by HnK
Summary: Son coeur brûlait de revanche contre Midgar et elle n'aspirait secrètement qu'à une chose depuis sa plus tendre enfance : trouver les guerriers rebelles d'Avalanche et rejoindre leur cause. Elle les avait idéalisés, elle se confrontait désormais à la décevante réalité qui se présentait à elle. Les héritiers de la flamme d'Elfé n'étaient comme elle les avait imaginés. R&E.


**Rating :** K **  
Genre : **OS, défi avec thème imposé **  
**  
 **Personnages :** Yuffie, Avalanche

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne gagne toujours pas de Fanfiction money quand vous lisez ce texte. Les personnages cités, l'univers blablabla Kitase & Square Enix blablabla toujours hors de question de me céder les droits blablablabla sérieusement je crie au scandale.

* * *

 **Note :** Cet OS a été écrit au cours de défis d'écriture que mon frère et moi nous lancions. Un dé 100, une liste de 100 thèmes et un générateur de mots après y avoir inclus des termes relatifs à l'univers de FF7. Le thème sorti cette fois-ci est le 1er : Introduction, le mot : Avalanche.

 **Note II :** L'orthographe française pour _Utai,_ etc a été préférée à son orthographe anglaise _Wutai, wutaiian_ pour un soucis de respect de ce qui a été choisi dans les jeux d'origine. Et également par caprices personnels, je trouve Utai plus joli et poétique que Wutai. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas à la lecture. Pour des raisons plus ou moins similaires, j'ai préféré écrire Yuffie que Youfie parce que la seconde orthographe me sort par les yeux.

Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez de la mise en page désastreuse offerte sur ce site.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuffie fixait les lentes ondulations des flammes qui réchauffaient l'étrange équipe qu'elle avait rejointe il y a peu. La jeune fille se demandait où était l'intérêt de replonger dans les vieilles histoires passées, alors que les grottes des Gis recelaient de materia réputées puissantes. À quelques mètres sous terre s'étendait un réseau complexe de galeries creusées par la Rivière de la Vie elle-même, qu'elle rêvait d'explorer depuis que Nanaki avait proposé de se rendre ici.

Pourtant, la jeune fille avait à peine eu la chance de découvrir la porte scellée qui menait à l'entrée des tunnels, que déjà, elle devait suivre les autres jusqu'à l'observatoire d'un grand-père gâteux. Elle avait été obligée d'écouter l'histoire de la Planète, histoire qu'on lui contait depuis sa naissance, et les divagations d'un vieil illuminé sur Sephiroth – qui était mort – et sur Jenova – dont le corps gelé nourrissait certainement les créatures demeurant dans les profondeurs du Cratère où elle avait trouvé refuge. Ils avaient cru lui expliquer ce qu'était l'énergie mako ; « _l'énergie spirituelle_ » comme Bugen Hagen s'était plu à la nommer devant Cloud et les autres membres ignorants de son groupe.

Yuffie n'avait eu qu'une hâte lorsque l'illusion des planètes s'était évanouie et avait retrouvée sa place dans le système miniature de l'Observatoire : partir à la chasse aux matéria qui dormaient enfouies dans les souterrains. Ce qu'elle crut enfin pouvoir faire lorqu'ils avaient descendu la vieille échelle de bois, et regagné les étages inférieurs en compagnie du Sage qui avait poursuivi ses explications interminables jusqu'à tard dans la soirée avant de les laisser seuls.

Quand elle avait cru enfin être libérée de ce vieillard, on l'avait traînée loin de la porte qui l'obsédait depuis son arrivée, et on l'avait conduite dehors pour prendre un repas frugal.

Quand elle avait cru pouvoir feindre le sommeil pour regagner les tentes qu'on leur avait octroyées, et ainsi pouvoir aller défaire les barrières qui condamnaient les galeries, la poigne puissante de Barret l'avait rassise à ses côtés et obligée à rester sur le sol froid.

Et la voilà, piégée dans les anecdotes d'un groupe dont elle n'avait que faire, assise sur des pierres froides à peine réchauffées par le feu de camp qui éclairait leur nuit. Un baillement de la part de l'utaienne accueillit les souvenirs ennuyeux de Tifa. Un soupir agacé couvrit les encouragements qu'Aerith tenta de donner aux autres, bien qu'elle fut certainement celle qui avait le plus besoin de réconfort. Etrangement, Yuffie ramena son menton sur ses genoux et se tut quand Barret entama de sa voix puissante un discours qui s'adressait plus à lui-même qu'à ses compagnons.

La main de la jeune fille s'hasarda sur le sol, et elle s'empara d'une pierre grise. Sa surface lisse et sombre gagnèrent toute son attention pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent sa découverte. _Comme une matéria_ _vidée de son essence,_ pensa-t-elle en détaillant la petite roche ovale. Yuffie s'amusa à la faire passer de main en main plusieurs fois, réfléchissant à un moyen de s'éclipser de cette soirée assommante. Elle crut que l'occasion s'était présentée quand elle releva les yeux vers Barret pour s'assurer que son monologue était achevé.

Le regard sombre de l'homme était ancré sur les flammes fatiguées du feu, ce qui devait signifier que la séquence souvenirs et émotions était – enfin ! – arrivée à son terme. Les lèvres de Yuffie se retroussèrent en un sourire soulagé pendant qu'elle étirait ses jambes engourdies par la position assise. Elle voulut se relever mais le regard écarlate de Vincent croisa le sien, et elle se rassit en grimaçant : apparemment, Barret n'en n'avait pas fini avec ses histoires.

Face au mutisme du conteur, Yuffie fut prise d'une envie soudaine de lui lancer un Esuna. Si le sort ne le soignait pas, au moins, il aurait le mérite de le sortir de sa torpeur. L'homme reprit la parole avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de tester sa théorie. Ses yeux perdus dans un passé trop lointain pour elle, Barret se rappela – leur rappela – comment il avait fondé son groupe de rebelles, ici même, à Cosmo Canyon.

Une rafale de vent plus puissante que les précédentes fit vaciller leur feu, et le regard de Yuffie s'assombrit un bref instant. Son poing s'était fermement resserré sur la pierre avec laquelle elle s'était divertie peu de temps auparavant.

 _Menteur_ , pensa-t-elle, quand il acheva son récit. _Ce n'est pas la Planète que tu cherches à venger._ La seule chose qui importait à cet homme, c'était se racheter pour avoir sacrifié la vie de ses anciens subordonnées en défiant la Shin-Ra se faire pardonner sa bêtise pour avoir cru pouvoir gagner ce combat à six. La véritable et puissante Avalanche n'avait déjà rien pu faire face à Midgar, alors ce n'était pas un mercenaire, un père un peu trop idéaliste, une teneuse de bar et trois hurluberlus sans compétence particulière qui auraient pu achever la cause défendue par les écoterroristes.

Sa gorge se noua alors que la petite pierre chaude s'enfonçait contre sa peau. Elle supportait mal que Barret reprenne à son compte le nom et l'histoire d'une organisation qui l'avait faite rêver quand elle était à peine enfant.

Utai ressortie perdante de la longue guerre qui l'opposait à la cité de fer, Avalanche s'était présentée à ses yeux d'enfants blessé comme l'ultime chance de combattre le sempiternel ennemi de son pays. Elle s'était entraînée dur, fidèle aux enseignements shinobi de sa famille pour servir l'Empereur*, et avait aspiré à les rejoindre dès lors que sa formation aurait été achevée. Cependant, la rumeur de la dissolution du groupe firent s'envoler les minces espoirs qu'elle nourrissait pour mettre à mal la puissance de la Shin-Ra. La nouvelle avait été tenue au secret par la société électrique, mais les informateurs postés en ville avaient rapidement mis au courant sa famille, et bientôt, le pays en entier. Les valeurs communes qu'ils avaient autrefois partagés avec le groupe activiste avaient été une fois de plus vaincues par la Compagnie, et cela l'avait profondément attristée.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa joie lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'une branche mineure du groupuscule subsistait et continuait la lutte. Elle s'était alors engagée auprès d'un groupe de chasseurs de materia qui fouillait les petites îles au nord de la capitale, quand elle avait appris par l'un d'eux l'explosion d'un des huit réacteurs cerclant Midgar. Tant de sentiments enfouis avaient alors refaits surface. Une nouvelle Avalanche déferlait à nouveau sur la ville de fer, et cette fois, elle rejoindrait leur lutte vengeresse. Ses compagnons avaient voulu l'en dissuader, mais elle n'avait pas écouté leurs arguments. Rapidement, elle s'était excusée de son départ et les avait quittés, oubliant sa quête de materia pour Utai.

Elle s'était engagée vers la mégalopole, accompagnée d'un des Bajang** que son groupe avait emmenés pour explorer les grottes à Matéria. Montée sur le dos de la créature, elle avait rallié l'une des nombreuses forêts qu'affectionnaient les chocobos impériaux, et troquait sa quête de materia contre une quête de légumes Gysahl.

Elle s'était servie du flair incomparable du canidé pour débusquer les volatiles, et de sa vélocité pour les rabattre vers le piège qu'elle avait confectionné pour monter l'un des chocobos. La conjonction des plantes qu'elle avait trouvées et de la matéria de charme qui ne la quittait jamais suffirent à gagner l'amitié d'un jeune chocobo. Laissant là le Bajang, elle grimpa sur son nouveau compagnon et l'incita, malgré les réticences de l'animal, à s'envoler vers la cité fusée.

Bercée par les puissants coups d'ailes de la créature soumise, Yuffie se laissa gagner par le sommeil. Elle fut brutalement réveillée par l'atterrissage, ou par la ruade de l'animal, apparemment libéré du charme qu'elle avait exercé contre lui pour le plier à sa volonté. Elle se massait le bas du dos lorsque sa monture décampa, et la laissa au milieu de nulle part.

Son moral ne baissa pas pour autant, elle se remit en route en fantasmant sur l'identité du leader d'Avalanche. Elle rallia vite la cité fusée, et fut surprise de voir que la compagnie n'avait pas nettoyé les traces du fiasco de son projet spatial. L'armature métallique de la fusée gisait plantée aucentre de la ville, comme pour prouver une énième fois à la jeune ninja la considération de la Shin pour ce qu'elle ne jugeait pas utile.

Elle acheta un chocobo à un exploitant à l'écart de la ville pour rallier le port Costa del Sol. L'animal fatigué l'obligea à rester un temps à Corel, refusant de continuer plus loin. Assoifé et en quête de repos, il avait abandonné sa cavalière dans les rues détruites de la cité pour aller trouver un peu de fraîcheur près d'un des points d'eau où d'autres chocobos moins en chaire s'abreuvaient.

La cité minière avait-elle aussi souffert des innovations technologiques de la compagnie, constata la jeune ninja, encrant dans sa mémoire les visages crasseux des habitants et leurs demeures en ruines dont Gaia avait autrefois envié la richesse et l'opulence. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de sympathie pour les citoyens de Corel, pourtant la détresse dans laquelle elle venait de les découvrir la toucha.

À la différence d'Utai, les dirigeants des mines avait cédé au discours prometteur de la compagnie Shin-Ra et avait accepté l'installation d'un réacteur près des mines exploitations de charbon qui avaient assuré l'essor de la ville, après l'épuisement des puits de pétrole. Ils avaient alors condamné les habitants à troquer leurs casquette de mineurs pour s'occuper de la mécanique complexe de la structure de métal.

Elle avait entendue, étant toute jeune enfant, les paroles de l'Empereur au sujet de Corel. Comment ils avaient tourné le dos à une longue alliance avec Utai pour devenir les vassaux de Midgar dans l'espoir d'accumuler plus de richesses qu'ils ne pourraient jamais dépenser. Comment les habitants avaient eux-même précipité la ruine de leur cité en prenant les armes contre Avalanche, qui venait pourtant les prévenir et les protéger des plans ourdis pour détruire leur cité. Comment la Shinra avait récompensé les mineurs d'avoir rallié leur cause.

Elle avait toujours pensé que ces personnes avaient mérité leur sort, mais elle venait de comprendre que la vénalité des têtes pensantes était à blâmer. Le peuple n'avait eu d'autres choix que de suivre les décisions de ses meneurs et en avait subit les conséquences.

La même histoire, à quelques détails près se répétait dans chaque village et ville où Yuffie s'attardait. Tous avaient été victimes du jugement divin, pour avoir menacé la puissance grandissante de la Shin-Ra. Tous, avaient rejeté l'aide d'Avalanche et l'avait dénoncée quand elle s'était présentée à eux pour contrer le sort funeste que la compagnie leur avait réservée. Et tous avaient rallié la cause du groupe lorsque la sentance avait été exécutée.

Seule Utai avait cru en eux et les avait accueillis, et Utai s'était retrouvée seule pendant la guerre qui l'avait opposée à leur ennemi commun. La gorge de Yuffie se noua à cette pensée. Pourquoi rallier les rangs de ceux qui les avaient laissés à leur sort ? Ne trahissait-elle pas la politique de son pays, en voulant s'engager auprès de ceux qui avaient renié les enseignements des Priants pour se jeter avec violence contre Midgar ?

Balayant ses doutes, elle se persuada qu'Avalanche était la seule opportunité d'attaquer la Shin-Ra maintenant que la prestigieuse unité croissant avaient été exécutée, et que les Eons demeuraient sourds aux prières que son peuple leur adressait. Elle vengerait son pays, et elle vengerait les blessures infligées à Gaia en les rejoignant. C'était tout ce qui importait.

La jeune femme poursuivit son voyage et, malgré l'interminable voyage en bateau, elle foula enfin le sol du continent est. Elle croisa de nombreux voyageurs sur la route, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres et c'est par l'un deux qu'elle apprit que la Shin-Ra avait entamé la traque du groupe criminel Avalanche, après que celui-ci ait fait exploser une partie de la Plaque sur les Taudis de la ville. Yuffie ne se laissa pas tromper par la nouvelle : encore la même histoire, qui se répétait. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à un petit village de campagne, où elle découvrit dans les gros titres des journaux les visages et profils quelques peu atypiques des activistes que l'entreprise traquait. Dans les auberges et les hôtels sur la route, elle réussit à apprendre que le groupe se dirigeait vers l'ouest, et, décidée, elle rebroussa chemin pour les rejoindre.

Elle les découvrit, se reposant dans une des rares clairières aux abords de Junon. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir réaliser son rêve d'enfant et rejoindre une force active contre l'entreprise qui avait massacré son peuple et souillé ses terres. Son coeur manqua un battement quand une voix grave et profonde se fit entendre, adressant des reproches à ses subordonnés.

 **\- « On n'est pas là pour s'la couler.** **Soignez** **-moi vos blessures et on repart. »**

L'excitation fit trembler ses mains quand elle écarta discrètement les feuillages qui l'empêchaient de voir le petit groupe de trois personnes.

Ou plutôt de cinq personnes.

À vrai dire, quatre personnes et un chien.

Elle arqua un sourcil en découvrant ce qui restait d'Avalanche. Était-elle censé rivaliser face à la puissance armée des Soldats aux côtés de … quatre personnes et un chien ?

Elle allait rebrousser chemin, déçue comme jamais elle ne l'avait été depuis que Godo avait décidé d'abdiquer, quand une lueur caractéristique attira son regard. Une douce lumière rouge reflétait les éclats du soleil au zénith. Les yeux brûlants d'un nouvel intérêt, l'instinct de Yuffie lui cria de rejoindre ses guerriers quand elle s'aperçut que la materia d'invocation soigneusement incrustée dans les orifices n'était pas la seule qu'ils avaient en leur possession. Elle bondit avec assurance en dehors de sa cachette et attaqua le groupe, sa déception première vite oubliée face aux richesses que promettaient ces inconnus. Elle vengerait son pays avec l'aide d'Avalanche. Avec leurs materia, et celles qu'elle – elle en était convaincue en cet instant – trouverait en route avec eux.

Fermant ses paupières, Yuffie soupira au souvenir de sa rencontre avec le groupe. Elle allait rejoindre le tipi qu'on lui avait allouée quand la douce voix de Nanaki l'interpella.

– « **Yuffie ? »**

 **\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'allais m'coucher là.** » lui répondit-elle, d'une voix lasse.

\- « **Je … je me demandais si tu m'accompagnerais, avec Cloud pour descendre dans les souterrains des Gi.** Sa voix était hésitante, mais le regard qu'il lui adressait était sûr de lui. **Grand-père m'a conseillé d'y aller accompagné de mes amis. »**

La rencontre de Yuffie et d'Avalanche avait été un moment inqualifiable pour la jeune femme. A la fois source de déception intense, et de réjouissances immenses. En leur compagnie, Yuffie avait exploré bien plus de grottes à materia qu'elle n'aurait pu le faire à Utai, et avait pénétré des lieux qui auraient du lui être inaccessibles si elle s'y était risquée seule. Encore ce soir, elle oublia ses regrets face à la déchéance d'un groupe qu'elle avait admiré pour préférer la grande satisfaction qu'elle éprouvait à s'introduire une fois de plus, dans des salles interdites et remplies de trésors qui lui permettrait d'atteindre son but.

Elle souleva le pan de tissu de son tipi, et en ressortit après quelques instants, armée et fraîche comme si la longue nuit qu'ils venaient de passer éveillé n'avait jamais été. Un large sourire sur ses lèvres juvéniles, elle emboîta le pas au canidé, heureuse d'avoir rencontré leur petit groupe.

* * *

 ***** : La mention à l'Empereur fait référence à une fanfiction plus longue sur le thème de FF7 traitant du conflit Midgar / Utai. Pour faire court, la famille Kisaragi, vassal et branche secondaire de la famille impériale occupe le trône en attendant le retour de l'héritier légitime de la couronne.

 ****** : Les bajang sont ces sortes de chien violet dans Crisis Core qui lancent des sorts aux côtés des soldats utaiens.

* * *

Ce thème ne m'inspirait pas du tout, j'imagine que ça se ressent à la lecture. Le thème introduction devait concerner Avalanche de près ou de loin, j'ai donc choisi de traiter le moment où Yuffie rencontre la seconde Avalanche, celle menée par Barret.

J'espère tout de même que vous aurez apprécié votre lecture, au plaisir de vous recroiser pour les autres thèmes qui je l'espère, seront mieux réussis.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé : )


End file.
